1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide rail assembly, particularly for drawers, with one pull-out rail on the side of the drawer and one supporting rail on the side of the body of a piece of furniture, on either side of the drawer, the load of the drawer being transferred by means of rollers or the like mounted in a carriage, the rollers of the carriage running on both sides of each supporting rail associated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such guide rail assemblies are widely used in modern furniture construction, particularly in the construction of kitchen and office furniture.
It is their take to facilitate the moving of drawers or shelves, and to prevent them from tilting, when they are pulled out.
In addition to the afore-mentioned tasks, pull-out guide assemblies should fulfil a further requirement. They should not or only slightly restrict the space inside the drawer, i.e. they should occupy only a minimum space in the direction of the breadth of the drawer.
It has further proved advantageous to adapt the roller carriage to be covered by the drawer side wall, thus protecting the assembly from dirt and dust. This provision has aesthetic advantages and, furthermore, ensures a long service life of the guide rail assembly.
It is well known to make the side walls of the drawer of plastics material, e.g. by means of extrusion. It is further known to insert the pull-out rails of the guide assembly and the carriages into the side wall of the drawer and to cover the carriages towards the outside by means of a covering flap.
Due to the rising prices in the field of plastics materials, conventional materials have frequently been used again in order to save costs. Drawer side walls are, therefore, again often made of wood or chip board material.
It is technically possible to arrange the pull-out rail and the carriage in the side walls of such drawers. The manufacture of such drawers is complicated, however, and this kind of construction may effect a marked weakening of the drawer side wall.
The covered arrangement of the pull-out rails and of the carriage is also difficult and causes high costs.